The Future of South Park
by SportzIsLife
Summary: Everything you need to know for my new series involving the future of South Park that I'll do later.


I've looked through lots of pages of SP stories, and most of the stuff I saw was kinda uninteresting to me. However, there was this one thing I saw that really liked, and that was the idea of having the canons grow up, and write stories about their kids. I like this idea because it gives me a little more freedom on what I can write, since I don't have to worry about keeping the characters in character. Of course the canons will still be there, except that they're now the parents instead of the kids. I don't wanna just jump into this however, since this idea may or may not be popular. Even if you guys show me that you guys like this idea, I'll still take a little break. But, I wanted to give this some time to see what the response is.

Okay, so here's the pairings:

Kenny and Bebe (Same thing as above) (They have 4 kids.)

Stan and Wendy (They have 3.)

Kyle and Annie (They have 2 kids.)

Clyde and Red (They have one kid, although Red is pregnant with a second at the time of all these stories.)

Craig and Heidi (They have 3 kids.)

Token and Nichole (They have 1 kid.)

Jimmy and Nancy (remember that girl from "Up the Down Steroid"?) (They have 2 kids.)

Butters and Lola (Who else can I pair Butters up with?) (They have 1 kid.)

Tommy Edwards and Marla Watkins (Remember "Bass to Mouth?") (They have 3 kids.)

Kevin and Powder (They have 2 kids.)

Francis and Jenny (They have 1 kid.)

Tweek and Emily (The girl in "Bass to Mouth" who has an alcoholic mother) (They have 2 kids.)

Cartman's a single father (Just like how his mom is a single mother) (He has 3 kids, but only 2 live with him.) The mom of his kids is Kal.

Timmy never had kids, but still lives in South Park and hangs out with the guys. He's not paired up with anyone.

Now that I have the parents out of the way, here are all of the kids:

Main Characters

Michael Cartman

Stephen McCormick

Jason Broflovski

Sam Tucker

(You can consider the four boys above the equivalent of Stan, Kyle, Eric, and Kenny)

Heather Cartman (Michael's twin sister)

Denise McCormick (Stephen's twin sister)

Natalie Marsh

Starr Wilson (She's the daughter of some OC family that I don't feel like naming.)

Supporting Characters

Jordan "J" Black

Zachary Stotch

Brad Zanhoffer (Same with him as with Starr)

Jessica Lumpkins

Samantha Hendricks

Josh Tucker (Sam's twin brother)

Clara (Some characters won't have last names, just like some of the characters on the show)

Timothy Edwards

Clyde Donovan Jr.

James Valmer

Bobby Stoley

Richard Tweak

Now for information surrounding the parents (canons)

Stan was drafted in the 2nd round by the Washington Redskins in the 2025 NFL Draft, and was traded to the Denver Broncos after his rookie season, since the Redskins already had their franchise QB. He had a nice 7-year career with the Broncos, even winning the Super Bowl with them in 2030. However, in the preseason of his 9th year in the league (8th with the Broncos) Stan suffered a horrific leg injury after getting his leg stuck under a pile of players trying to make a fumble recovery. His chances of fully recovering were slim, and since Stan already won a Super Bowl, went to the Pro Bowl 3 times, and won a MVP in 2029, he decided to retire. Stan is now the P.E coach at South Park Elementary. Natalie was born the same year Stan entered the NFL, and he married Wendy two years after Natalie was born.

Cartman had a rough life. His "I'm better than everyone else" attitude made him fall on his face once he reached high school, and he barely made it through high school without being held back. He then struggled through college as well, but he made it. He and Kal (From the episode "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset") had a one night stand at Clyde's college graduation party, and Kal got pregnant with Michael and Heather. Kal and Cartman tried to make it work, and they did at first, in fact they started to like each other, they had sex a few times, and Kal got pregnant with Jackson. Shortly after Jackson was born, Kal and Cartman always argued, and it got so bad that Cartman hit Kal. Kal left, and left Cartman with Michael and Heather, while she took Jack. And to make things worse, Cartman became an alcoholic. He works for Kyle, who has his own business. Cartman constantly says that the only reason that he works for Kyle is because it's the only job he could find.

Kenny just flew through school without much problem, constantly getting B's and C's. That was until 10th grade, when Kenny got Bebe pregnant. Bebe's mom decided to help Bebe with the baby, and eventually, Ashley was born. Kenny and Bebe struggled through college, having to deal with school, work, and raising Ashley, and once they graduated, they were so proud of themselves for making it though college that they got drunk and had sex. And Bebe got pregnant with Stephen and Denise. However, Bebe went into the modeling business while in college, and she actually became pretty famous when she modeled pregnant women's clothes while she was pregnant with the twins. Bebe is a pretty successful model now, so Kenny doesn't have a job and stays with the kids instead (they also had a fourth kid named Austin, who's four years younger than the twins).

All the other kids went through high school without much drama, and a lot of them had a kid shortly after graduating (not at the same time, but within months of each other).

Not too many of the kids have relationships with each other, but there is one. Sam goes out with Denise. Michael like Starr, but hasn't asked her out yet, even though the guys make fun of him and tell him to all the time, he denies that he likes her. Jason has dated both Natalie (Kyle likes this relationship) and Heather (Kyle hates this relationship). Kyle tries to tell his son to forget about it, since they're only in the 4th grade, but Jason doesn't listen.

And that's pretty much it.

* * *

**Tell me in the comments section whether you want to me to write stories involving the "future" of the canons, or just write stories involving the canons. Even if I do write stories with** **these characters, I'll still write stories with the canons at their current age, so don't worry.**


End file.
